jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Never say Never 3
'Drodzy nowi bądzi starzy fani ' #'Luknijcie na inne historie ' #'Znacie powód dla który robie Never say Never 2 i 3 potem 4 i tak dalej ' #'A jak nie to wiedzcie że czuje sie nie kochana przez Wiki :') ' #'No to bez dalszych wstępów zaczynamy ' ''''''Wielkie Wesele Astrid Hallo jesteś tam ?- usłyszałam głos ze słuchawki Tak jestem – odpowiedziała łapiąc za jakąś kartkę– Żenisz się No tak jaka jestem szczęśliwa – powiedziała radośnie Jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłaś że z nim zerwiesz – odpowiedziała kręcą się w fotelu To nie było wczoraj – powiedziała – Tylko miesiąc temu. I wierz nie wiem co tam się stało na tym wyjeździe rodzinnym ale stał się dla mnie taki miły traktował mnie jak królową Jako jednym ze swojej rodziny jest sam – powiedziała Nie prawda jest jeszcze paru dla ciebie – powiedziała Chcesz mnie zeswatać z Kuzynami Smarka – powiedziała – Jak on jest taki to oni też musza tacy być. Wiesz po rodzinnie nic nie ginie Ale nie w naszym przypadku – powiedziała – Gdybym była jak moi przygłupi bracie to bym się zabiła Była byś na to za głupia – powiedziałam Racja – powiedziała – Ale mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną nowinę… Nie mów że jeszcze w ciąży z nim jesteś – powiedziała ożywając Zgłupiałaś – powiedziała – Zostajesz moją druhną główną A spoko – powiedziała – Chwila co Wiedziałam że się zgodzisz – powiedziała słodko – Muszę kończyć mama przyjechała Nie marszcz się – powiedziała Hedera gdy odkładałam słuchawkę – Będziesz brzydka. No a tak w ogóle co się stało Jakbym teraz już nie była. Merida się żeni – powiedziałam Co?!?-krzyknęła upuszczając jabłko – Znalazła tego milionera ? Nie ze Smarkiem ale ten też śmierdzi groszem – powiedziała układając papiery A ty będziesz nadal sama – powiedziała siadając na – Astrid doszłaś do tego czego chciałaś do tego czego twój ojciec nie mógł. Chyba taka jest wada tego marzenia albo jego nie spełnisz ale masz rodzinę albo je spełnisz i jej nie masz – powiedziała przeglądając dokumenty Dobra rozumiem już sobie idę – powiedziała wstając i kierując się do swojego biurka Nie ma czegoś bez ani jednej wady. Albo jesteś szczęśliwi z kimś albo jesteś szczęśliwy sam ze sobą. Tak było jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu do póki nie poznałam radości jaką się czerpie z planowania wesela. Astrid ta czy ta ?- spytała Merida wychodząc z przymierzalni z dwie sukienkami Mówiłam ci że żadna – odpowiedziałam wstając i podchodząc do wieszaków Oj przesadzasz – powiedziała Elsa Wcale nie – odpowiedziała Merida wchodząc do przymierzalni –Ma racje. Nigdy nie znajdę idealnej sukienki na przyjęcie zapoznawcze dla bliskich Widzisz co zrobiłaś – krzyknęła Elsa gdy wracałam do nich z wieszakiem Ty nie ale ja tak – powiedziała odsuwając kotarę i pokazując zielono czarną suknię odcinaną do połowy ud bez ramiączek Dlatego ona jest druhną honorową – powiedziała Roszpunka pijąc szampana Nie tylko dla tego – powiedziała Merida wychodząc w sukni – Będzie mi marudzić żeby nie podjadała ciastek na próbie testowej W sumie racja nam wszystkim – powiedziała Elsa To taki diabełek ale o dobrych myślach – powiedziała Merida tuląc mnie Wiedziałam ze to powiesz – powiedziałam sięgając po telefon Nawet się nie wasz sprawdzać tego telefonu – powiedziała Merida zabierając mi telefon – Masz wolne do mojego wesela i poprawin Ale jeśli … - powiedziałam próbując wyrwać jej mój telefon Nie Astrid Hofferson – powiedziała i spojrzała gdzieś za mnie – No to my pójdziemy do kasy a Ty Astrid odnieś te sukienki proszę Fajnie że dodałaś proszę – burknęłam biorąc sukienki Po odwieszeniu sukienek odwróciłam się w stronę przymierzalni i ruszyłam w jej kierunku. Nagle zderzyłam się z kimś. Uważaj jak chodzisz – powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę I Vice versa – odpowiedział szybko kucając Po co ci tyle biżuterii ?- spytałam gdy pomogłam mu zbierać Po co ci ta informacja ?- spytał Piszę biografię o sobie wierz – powiedziałam zerkając w stronę przymierzalni gdzie już nikogo nie było No skoro tak – powiedział z uśmiechem chowając je do pudełek Mój przyjaciel się żeni a to prezenty dla jego druhny jego przyszłej żony Sam nie mógł ruszyć zadka po nie – powiedziałam wstając i chowając ostatnią Nie dla niego taka robota – powiedział – Dzięki nie musiałaś Musiałam – odpowiedziałam Nie obraź się ale to nie sklep w twoim stylu – powiedział zerkając na moje podarte dżinsy Zadziwię cię ale przychodzę tu – powiedziałam dotykając ręką jednego z wieszaków – Ale jestem tu teraz z przyjaciółkami Aaa- powiedział – To było zadanie żeby poderwać jakiegoś mężczyznę Skądże – odpowiedziałam – Kazały mi sukienki odwiesić a same miały zapłacić Powiedzmy że ci wierzę – odpowiedział parskając śmiechem – Nie wypada w końcu kłamać na początku znajomości Początku ?- powiedziałam zdziwiona Hej misiu wszędzie cię szukałam chodzi już do auta – powiedziała jakaś kobieta o rudych włosach szarpiąc za jego krawat – O cześć jestem Ariel jego dziewczyna ? Hej jestem Astrid- powiedziałam cofając się powoli – Wiecie pójdę już mam sporo spraw do zrobienia jako druhna Spojrzałam na nich gdy wychodziłam ze sklepu ostatni raz. Oj coś się na nią wkurzył że mu przeszkodziła w podrywaniu mnie. hej Astrid – powiedziała Szpadka A to ty – powiedziałam wystraszona – Chwila Szpadka !!! No nie – powiedziała gdy ją przytuliła Ty też jesteś jej druhną ?- spytałam patrząc na nią Co ty nie dla mnie to – odpowiedziała machając ręką z kawą Racja ty już masz męża od roku – powiedziałam A ty nadal sama – odpowiedziała biorąc łyk kawy Co wam przyszło żeby mnie poniżać tak będę sama do końca życia – powiedziałam dosyć głośno na co każdy mężczyzna spojrzał zalotnie w moim kierunku Nie przesadzaj możesz sobie Harrem zrobić – powiedziała Merida – Szpadka wreszcie jesteś No jestem , jestem powiem ci – powiedziała tuląc się z każdą A gdzie masz Ereta – powiedziała Elsa poprawiając włosy A przyjedzie potem ma sprawy w firmie – powiedziała Ja to nadal nie mogę uwierzyć że ten jego pomysł na firmę ze Smarkiem wypalił powiem wam – powiedziała Roszpunka No wiesz mój mężuś jest mądry nie to co twój – powiedziała – Dobra ale co tak będziemy tu stać. Astrid co macie dziś do zrobienia No więc – powiedziałam wyciągając notatnik i patrząc na zegarek – Za pięć minut mamy degustacje tortów i wybór ozdób dla pary młodej i druhien !!! To zadanie panny młodej i druhny honorowej – powiedziała Merida łapiąc mnie za rękę – Widzimy się na lekcji tańca za trzy dni Za cztery – krzyknęłam biegnąc z Meridą do auta Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła – powiedziała gdy byłyśmy pod salą weselną No nie wiem – powiedziałam łapiąc oddech Dobra lecimy – powiedziała wysiadając Wbiegłyśmy przez wielkie wystawne drzwi. Rozejrzałyśmy się po Sali do tańca . Były tam białe ściany piękne wazony z różami. Na górze był piękny stary żyrandol z diamentami. Od niego rozchodziły się białe świecące materiały. Wbiegłyśmy po schodkach gdzie stały stoły. Podłoga była trochę śliska więc gdy wbiegłyśmy an nią to poleciałyśmy w dół Pośpiech jest wskazany ale przy łapaniu pcheł – powiedziała Aurora Cześć pani organizatorko ślubu – powiedziałam wstając i podając jej rękę Cześć Terminarzu – powiedziała śmiejąc się i przechodząc do kuchni No to powiedz nam jak to będzie wyglądać – powiedziałam przesuwając palec po blacie Po kolei będziecie kosztować smakołyków w odpowiedniej ilości – powiedziała wskazując na stół – Czekamy tylko na pana młodego i jego dróżbe Dobrze że jesteśmy przed nimi – powiedziałam po czym rozległ się dźwięk klaśnięcia No to gdzie moja żonka – powiedział Smark Tu siedzi i czeka na ciebie – powiedziała na co podszedł do niej i dał jej całusa Nie obrzydzajcie mi życia – powiedziałam odwracając się na co zobaczyłam tego samego mężczyznę co w sklepie – Ty mnie chyba prześladujesz ? Nie no co ty – odpowiedział wkładając ręce w garnitur Znacie się ?- spytała Merida siedząc na kolanach Smarka Dziś w sklepie gadaliśmy do póki nie przyszła jego dziewczyna – powiedziałam Synu masz dziewczynę ?-krzyknęła Merida I po co jej o tym mówiłaś – powiedział podchodząc do mnie – Nie, nie mam To była Ariel A ta debilka – powiedział Smark Nie znam żadnej Ariel – powiedziałam Pamiętasz taką rudą debilkę w aparacie z liceum ?- spytała Merida Drutowa Syrena – powiedziałam śmiejąc się – Nie wierze Czkawka z nią był na studiach – powiedział Smark Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem dzięki Smark – powiedział na moje zdziwienie – Czkawka Haddock do pani usług Astrid Hofferson dzięki za propozycje – powiedziałam śmiejąc się gdy się ukłonił Może dokończymy to później a teraz zajmijmy się ciastami – powiedziała Aurora Przerwałaś nam rozmowę wstydzi się – powiedziałam siadając i udając obrażoną Czkawka odsuń się od Astrid potrzebna mi sprawna honorowa druhna – powiedziała Merida patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem Daj naszemu synowi pożyć – powiedział Smark – Musi wykonać przecież tradycję i przespać się jedną z druhien. A tylko Astrid jest wolna Gdy to powiedział mało co się nie zakrztusiłam ciastem. Jednak Czkawka szybko zareagował i podniósł mi ręce i walną miedzy łopatki Dzięki – powiedziałam wycierając łzy – A ty masz przesrane No ciekawe – powiedział Smark próbując tortu Ma ochronę 24 na dobe nic mu nie zrobisz – powiedział Czkawka biorąc kęs tortu Spokojnie tak go upije na zapoznawczym że się sam pobije – powiedziałam odwracając się do niego Jesteś niebezpieczna – powiedział Taką mam pracę – odpowiedziałam kosztując tortu – Ten jest dobry Mi też smakuje – powiedział Czkawka zaznaczając na karcie to co ja – A czym się zajmujesz ? Pracuje w firmie projektowej zajmuje się działem obrony prawnej i sprawdzaniem czy jakieś nazwy już nie są użyte – powiedziałam – A ty ? Też pracuje w firmie urządzającej wnętrza. Jestem jej prezesem to taka rodzina firma - powiedział – Czemu my się wcześniej nie poznaliśmy ? Ja chodziła do liceum z Meridą nie ze Smarkiem – powiedziałam – Ale znałam go z jednych zawodów I z przedszkola panno Hofferson – powiedział Smark wymachując łyżeczką O boże ty też mi wypominasz że jestem sama – powiedziałam Nie to jej rola – powiedział wskazując na Meridę – Moją rolą jest wypominanie jemu że jest sam Kochany kuzyn – powiedział Czkawka Czekaj jesteś jego kuzynem – powiedziałam patrząc z niedowierzeniem No jasne po rodzinie nic nie ginie widzisz jakie ma bicki to po mnie – powiedział Smark No chyba nie – powiedział Czkawka – Wiem co myślałaś że jak Smark jest taki pusty to ciekawe jacy jego kuzyni są No masz racje – powiedziałam – To chyba koniec co nie Auroro ? Tak – powiedziała zabierając nasze karty na co wstałam No dobra to teraz biżuteria – powiedziała prowadząc nas do Sali głównej Tam stały już bukieciki dla drużb i druhien. Kolczyki naszyjniki bransoletki i inne pierdoły. Oraz modele suki dla druhien . No nie wierze – powiedziałam łapiąc jedną z sukien – Mówiłam ci Auroro najpierw sukni panny młodej Kto jest w tym fachu od lat ? Ja nie ty – powiedziała ostro Czysta królowa lodu – szepnął mi Czkawka gdy odeszła Astrid przymierzaj suknie – powiedziała Merida podając mi wieszaki O niewdzięczny losie – powiedziałam wchodząc do przymierzalni Długo jeszcze ?-spytała Merida – Czkawka się niecierpliwi To nie prawda – krzyknął No już – powiedziałam wychodząc w złotej sukni w rąby odcinanej Daje lajka – powiedział Smark leżąc na kanapie Mi się podoba – powiedział Czkawka siedząc bez marynarki Ona by ci się podobała nawet w worku od kartofli dalej – powiedziała Merida Za jakiś czas wyszłam z błękitno białej sukni. No i ta jest luks – powiedziała Merida Zgadzam się – powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do mnie – Ale sprawdzimy czy da się w niej tańczyć Złapał mnie w tali i zaczął tańczyć. Puść mnie – powiedziałam śmiejąc się – Za cztery dni mamy próbę dopiero Oj no wiem – powiedział łapiąc w kolanach i podnosząc – Ale wolał bym żeby była dzisiaj Kchymm – powiedziała Merida – Nie przeszkadzamy państwu Skądże – powiedziałam stając na ziemi Merida a skąd wierz że inne będą wyglądać tak dobrze jak Astrid – powiedział Czkawka Znasz Elsa ?- spytała No tak- odpowiedział Roszpunkę ?- spytał Smark No tak ale co to ma do ……AAA- odpowiedział Bbb- powiedziałam śmiejąc się Ty chora chyba jesteś – powiedziała Merida Tak mam Czkawkę – odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się jak głupia ze Smarkiem Dobra wygrałaś – powiedziała Merida siadając na sofie – Stawiałam że zgłupiejesz na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem a tu proszę Oj nie przesadzaj – powiedziałam siadając koło niej – Dzięki temu że jestem tu zrozumiałam ze życie to zabawa a o to ci chyba chodziło kiedy dawałaś mi rolę druhny honorowej Nie liczyłam że sobie męża znajdziesz – powiedziała – Ale to też zaakceptuje. Przynajmniej Czkawka ma humor. Nie przesadzaj zawsze go mam – powiedział machając ręką Jak się napijesz – powiedział Smark po czym dostał po głowie No dobra wybieramy te ozdoby chce wrócić do domu – powiedziałam wstając Smark też liczy na numerek – powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do mnie do stołu z bukiecikami Możemy pogadać – powiedziałam mu cicho O co chodzi ?- spytał Zachowajmy powagę okej ?- spytałam go Jasne przynajmniej nie będą się denerwować – powiedział – Ale przyjaciele ? Przyjaciele – powiedziałam przykładając mu bukiecik A kto będzie grał na weselu ?- spytał Czkawka po długim milczeniu Ten będzie dobry – powiedziałam zaznaczając bukiecik – To niespodzianka Oj no powiedz – powiedział idąc za mną do stołu z biżuterią Niespodzianka to niespodzianka – powiedziałam przykładając naszyjnik Ale jesteś – powiedział udając obrażonego na co ja przymierzałam kolejne naszyjniki – Czekam na przeprosiny No niech ci będzie przepraszam – powiedziałam czochrając go po głowie No co my tu mamy – powiedział przykładając do siebie naszyjnik – O jak mi ładnie Tak bardzo – powiedziałam przez śmiech Po wybraniu biżuteri opuściliśmy lokal. Pojechałam sama tym razem do domu. Na myśl o wejściu do pustego apartamentu przechodziły mnie ciarki. Ale gdy przypomniał mi się fakt że czeka tam na mnie moja sunia Wichura pojawił się na moje twarzy uśmiech. Wchodząc do apartament owca sprawdzałam wiadomości i snapa. Mam już te dwadzieścia pare lat ale Snap to podstawa. No ile można na ciebie czekać ?- usłyszałam pytania gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi Długo – odpowiedziałam gdy zobaczyłam moją mamę – Miałam dziś dużo sprawy Związanych z praca znam już twoją wymówkę – odpowiedziała zrezygnowana – Myślałam że w końcu powiesz „ Byłam na randce „ Nie z pracą jestem druhną Meridy nie wierz – powiedziałam – Nigdy się nie doczekasz wnuków To sama pójdziesz na jej wesele ?- spytała mama siadając – jesteś druhną I co z tego ?- spytałam biorąc wodę z lodówki No błagam te przekupy z ich rodzin będą o tobie plotkować – powiedziała Nie moja rodzina niech plotkują o mnie a nie o Meridzie – powiedziałam Jesteś za bardzo lojalna i oddana – powiedziała z wyrzutem Powiedziałaś że to cechy dobrej żony czyż się nie mylę ?- spytałam odwracając się do niej tyłem i biorąc jabłko Masz racje córciu masz racje – powiedziała wzdychając Na długo przyjechałaś ?- spytałam Nie na dwa dni mam badania w szpitalu kontrolne – powiedziała machając lekceważąco ręką Mamo … - powiedziałam gdy nagle zadzwonił domofon – Kto o tej porze ? Może twój adorator – powiedziała gdy podchodziłam do drzwi Chyba twój – powiedziałam otwierając drzwi a w nich zastałam Czkawkę Tak jest mój – powiedziała mama na jego widok Chciała byś – powiedziałam odwracając się do niej i wystawiając języka Dobry wieczór panią – powiedział przekraczając próg – Astrid zostawiłaś torebkę O boże dzięki – powiedziałam – Gdybym ją zgubiła to tak jakbym zgubiła … Swojego męża – powiedziała mama No chyba nie – powiedziałam patrząc na nią To ty masz męża ?- spytał zerkając na moje dłonie Nie jest wolna od poniedziałku do soboty dwadzieścia cztery godziny an dobę – powiedziała mama – Przedstaw mi tego pana a nie Mamo to Czkawka drużba Smarka i jego kuzyn – powiedziałam ze znudzeniem – Czkawka moja narcystyczna przesadnie romantyczna mama Miło mi poznać – powiedział całując jej dłoń Dobrze to ja cię odprowadzę a ty mamo idź spać – powiedziałam podchodząc do Czkawki Od kiedy to ty jesteś mamą a ja córką ?- spytała mama idąc do sypialni Odkąd skończyłam studia – powiedziałam dość donośnie- Wybacz za nią Niech zgadnę. Gada ci cały czas że jesteś sama – powiedział opierając się o framugę drzwi w swoim świetnie skrojonym garniturze No – powiedziałam sprawdzając czy nie ma jej z tyłu – Ty też tak masz ? I będę miał jak Smark się ożeni to tylko ja im zostanę – powiedział – Ale możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc Słucham cię uważnie – powiedziałam popychając go do korytarza i zamykając za sobą drzwi Wystarczy że udamy na weselu że jesteśmy razem a potem ja i tak wyjadę do Los Angeles do firmy co ty na to ?- spytał Dobry plan ale co jeśli się w sobie zakochamy ?- spytałam Po chwili zaśmialiśmy się. Czyli mam rozumieć że się zgadzasz – powiedział Uwolni mnie to od tekstów mamy ,Hedery , Meridy , i wszystkich innych – powiedziałam Widzisz jaki to będzie pożytek – powiedział podchodząc do mnie – To dobranoc skarbie Dobranoc kotku – powiedziałam wchodząc tyłem do domu Gdy byłam w środku nie wiem co mnie tknęło ale oparłam się o drzwi i przegryzłam wargę. To chyba naturalny odruch (…) Ale jak to jesteście razem ?- krzyknęła zdumiona Hedera Mam ci tłumaczyć co się dzieje między kobietą a mężczyzną ?- spytałam z nad okularów Nie wierze – powiedziała siadając – A wy to no wiesz? Nie dopiero co jesteśmy razem – powiedziałam zaczerwieniając się Ale przyznaj śnisz o nim – powiedziała siadając na krześle Tak i o jego cudownym kaloryferze którego nie widziałam – powiedziałam Nie przeszkadzam panią ?- spytał Czkawka stojąc u w progu mojego biura Skądże pan na którą był umówiony ?- spytała Hedera wstając z krzesła i sprawdzając harmonogram Na szesnastą- powiedział podchodząc do mnie To chyba pomyłka wtedy szefowej nie ma – powiedziała Hedera z nad papierów Cześć kotek – powiedział Czkawka No ładne żarty sobie ze mnie robisz Astrid – powiedziała Hedera Hedera poznaj Czkawka Haddock , Czkawka to Hedera mówiłam ci o niej – powiedziałam wstając z krzesła i zdejmując okulary A tak sexownie w nich wyglądałaś – powiedział Czkawka na tyle cicho by Hedera to usłyszała Wystarczy ci – powiedziałam zakładając kurtkę – Jedziemy ? No jasne – powiedział biorąc mnie pod rękę Przeszliśmy wszystkie wydziały a za nami szły spojrzenia zazdrosnych kobiet no i mężczyznach. Gdy wsiadaliśmy do jego Lambordzini (jakoś tak xD ) zobaczyłam przy szybach chyba połowę pracowników To co mój chłopaku wieści się już rozniosły – powiedziałam patrząc na niego Tak jest moja dziewczyno – powiedział skupiony na drodze Już ci nie przeszkadzam w prowadzeni – powiedziałam siadając wygodnie Ty nigdy – powiedział zerkając na mnie – Sukienka ? No wiesz dziś przymierzamy suknię które wybrałyśmy w katalogu dwa tygodnie temu sukienkę ślubną i próba tańca nam się przesunęła – powiedziałam patrząc w notatnik – Na Kolumba 15 Przyjąłem – powiedział uśmiechając się Było to nie daleko więc po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Wysiadając z auta wysłałam całusa Czkawce To zadzwoni kiedy mam cie odebrać kotku – powiedział Jasne – powiedziałam ze słodką miną – Będę tęsknić Ja bardziej – powiedział Wbiegłam po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi do królestwa bieli jeżeli tak to mogę nazwać . Punktualnie – powiedziała Meridy gdy usiadłam na pufie a ta przesunęła się do przymierzalni To źle – powiedziałam poprawiając włosy Dobrze – krzyknęły – Zawsze byłaś przed czasem Teraz mam chłopaka – powiedziałam podchodząc do trzech zapakowanych sukien ślubnych – Przymierzysz je czy nie ? Tak – powiedziała wchodząc do przymierzalni – Podaj mi tą środkową Gdy podałam jej sukienkę chwyciłam kieliszek szampana. Pijesz ?- zdziwiła się Elsa Mój kotek mnie zawozi – powiedziałam siadając na kanapie Te wasze przesłodzone teksty – powiedziała Roszpunka Tak to się zaczyna a potem będzie tylko Czkawka – powiedziała Elsa Zazdrościsz im – powiedziała Merida – Sama się w nim kochałaś w liceum Czekaj to Czkawka jest Warką ?- spytałam ledwo nie wypluwając szampana Nie to Jack – powiedziała – Nie mówiliśmy ci nic o Czkawce nawet Roszpunka nic nie wiedziała No ja mam nadzieje – powiedziałam No podziwiajcie – powiedziała Merida wychodząc w sukni długiej do ziemi w kolorze pereł i z długim welonem O Em dżi – powiedziałam wstając – Merida ta nie zastanawiaj się Dobrze mówi – powiedziała Elsa – W katalogu inaczej wyglądała A tak teraz patrzysz szyta jak dla ciebie – powiedziała Roszpunka Macie racje – powiedziała stając na podeście i oglądając się- te stare prukwy nie będą miały o czym plotkować Przepraszam zaprosiłaś je ?- spytała Roszpunka gdy Merida weszła do przymierzalni To bliska rodzina – powiedziała Elsa I żeby im utrzeć nosa. Jak one opowiadały co to nie było u Kopciuszka – powiedziałam – Ale będzie beka To ja też zaprosiłaś ?- spytała Elsa No a jak – powiedziała Merida wychodząc – Płacimy Ja sięgnęłam po telefon. Okazało się że Czkawka wydzwaniał do mnie. Przycisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę Hej skarbie – usłyszałam No hej co się stało ?- spytałam podchodząc do kasy A tak chciałem usłyszeć twój głos – powiedział Czasem nie wiem czy on żartuje czy mówi na serio. Czuje się inaczej jak z nim jestem. No to będziesz słuchał za chwilę przyjedź po mnie – powiedziałam stojąc przy Elsie Jasne szefowo – powiedział rozłączając się Jesteśmy tu – powiedziała Roszpunka gdy Merida płaciła Tak wiem – odpowiedziałam chowając telefon No Merida – powiedziała Elsa biorąc paragon – Mam nadzieje że zostawisz ja dla córki W mojej rodzinie jest tradycja – odpowiedziała dumnie wychodząc Jaka znowu ?- spytałam Suknie ślubne chowa się w specjalnej szafie z datą ślubu i imieniem małżonka i nazwiskiem – powiedziała Ale twoja babcia żeniła się trzy razy to znaczy ze te dwie suknie też tam są ?- spytałam Oczywiście – powiedziała – Przecież nie brała jednej na każdy ślub Witam panie – powiedział Czkawka zdejmując okulary Ale z ciebie Play boy – powiedziałam opierając się o niego Wiem – powiedział smutny – Ale to tylko dla ciebie O boże – powiedziała Roszpunka – Zaczęło się Pacz tak to mi życia nie dawały tylko wypominały że sama jestem a teraz nie dadzą mi się tobą nacieszyć – powiedziałam Masz jeszcze czas – powiedział schylając się – jedziemy ? Pa dziewczyny – powiedziałam wsiadając do samochodu Myślisz że się domyślą kiedyś tam ?- spytał podczas jazdy Może i tak ale wtedy już będziemy martwi – powiedziałam widząc szkołę tańca – To co mój partnerze pokarzemy im jak się tańczy tango miłości Chyba raczej nienawiści – powiedział parkując Co od kiedy ?- spytałam wysiadając Od zawsze co ty wiesz o tangu ty młodziaku – powiedział otwierając mi drzwi do budynku Ja mój drogi chodziłam za młodu na lekcje tańca wiec wiem – powiedziałam O Astrid – powiedział lekko postarzały pan w świetnie skrojonym garniturze Pan Laren – powiedziałam zdumiona – Nieźle się pan trzyma ile to lat minęło Dużo bo masz faceta – powiedział patrząc na Czkawkę – A obstawiałem że nie dożyje jak będziesz mieć chłopaka Po porostu wydoroślałam – powiedziałam na co Czkawka mnie objął w pasie Wiem ze jesteście od niedawna razem ale co cóż to i tak dobrze – powiedział – Chodzimy na sale Gdy weszliśmy przez wielkie drzwi oślepiło mnie światło. Potem rozejrzałam. Na ścianach były lustra od podłogi aż po sufit. Milejdi – powiedział Czkawka podając mi rękę Poddała mu swoją dłoń a on zaczął prowadzić mnie na środek Sali. Usłyszałam muzykę do tanga. Specjalnie to zrobiłeś – powiedziałam zataczając nogą wielkie koło A żebyś wiedziała – powiedział kręcąc mną na co popchnęłam go w tył On zdjął marynarkę i rozluźnił krawat. Podeszłam do niego niewinnie a on złapał łapczywie za moją dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie. Byłam tak blisko jego twarzy jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Nie przeszkadzamy państwu ?- powiedział Smark No zepsułeś wszystko – krzyknęła Elsa trzymając telefon – Miałam to nagrać dla potomności Ale wy macie wyobraźnie- powiedział Czkawka puszczając mnie No drodzy państwo – powiedział pan Laren – Pamiętacie czego się uczyliście tydzień temu z panią Ewą to teraz poćwiczymy nad tym Po tym całym robieniu z siebie głupka wróciłam do domu z Meridą. Mieliśmy dziś spędzić cały wieczór nad planem usadzenia gości. Czekaj Ciocia Felicja koło wujka Max- krzyknęłam – Przecież oni się nienawidzą jak psy dziada w czarnej dziurze Powiedzmy sobie szczerze ona z każdym jest pokłócona – powiedziała Merida odkładając pudełko po lodach Ale ciotki Smarka jej nie znają – powiedziałam przekładając nazwisko ciotki do następnego stołu – Więc teraz poznają Genialne – powiedziała Merida – I nie będzie jej na zapoznawczym Geniusz ze mnie – powiedziałam przybijając z nią piątkę na co przybiegła moja suczka – Hej mała Cóż za Ślicznotka – powiedziała Merida widząc ją w różowej piżamce Dostałam od mamy tak – powiedziałam biorąc ją na mój brzuch Zabierasz ją na wesele ?- spytała Merida sięgając po pudełko No jasne mamy nawet sukienkę tak mój słodziaku – powiedziałam – No leć po sukienkę pokarz cioci Ciekawe jak będą wyglądać wasze dzieci – powiedziała Merida z rozmarzeniem na co ja wyplułam lody My jesteśmy dopiero ze sobą tydzień – powiedziałam wstając i podchodząc do okna A pamiętasz jak to ze mną było – powiedziała podchodząc do mnie Jakby to było wczoraj – powiedziałam – Podszedł do ciebie postawił drinka niby nic a tak to się kończy A ty i Czkawka ?- spytała na co przeszły mnie ciarki Przyszedł do mnie bo zostawiłam torebkę, potem zaproponowałam spotkanie w rekompensacie. No i pocałowaliśmy się – powiedziałam zakłopotana Jakie to tanie jak z filmu – powiedziała opierając się o barierkę przy szybie Odezwała się – powiedziałam zerkając na ulicę Twój Romeo zajechał na swoim białym koniu – powiedział Merida Ja zdziwiona spojrzałam przed wejście do apartament owca. Rzeczywiście stało tam białe BMW a o nie opierał się Czkawka z bukietem czerwonych róż. Merida – powiedziałam Idź zajmę się domem i Wichurką – powiedziała na co ja założyłam buty i czarną skaje Przebrałam się jeszcze w domu w zwiewną turkusową sukienkę do połowy uda była ona na ramiączka w koronce. Zbiegłam na dół i zobaczyłam go w tym jego cudnym garniturze i czerwonym krawacie. Inne kobiety by wleciały mu w ramiona ale ja nie jestem jak inne kobiety Co ty tu robisz zdurniałeś ?- spytałam Tak z miłości do ciebie moja Milejdi – powiedział uśmiechając się znacząco – Poza tym uświadomiłem sobie ze jako fikcyjny związek musimy robić takie wariactwa . Więc zapraszam cię milejdi na podróż No dobra – powiedziałam biorąc kwiaty – To nie dla ciebie – powiedział otwierając mi drzwi CO musimy jeszcze zajechać po kolejną twoja udawaną dziewczynę ?- spytałam wsiadając Nie to akurat dla Wichury – powiedział zamykając drzwi Pamiętałeś że mam psa – powiedziałam wąchając kwiaty I zapamiętałem datę jego urodzin w sumie wszystko co mi mówiłaś – powiedział ruszając Czuję się niezręcznie – powiedziałam – Czemu nie masz dziewczyny jesteś idealnym facetem ? Sam nie wiem a czemu ty nie masz faceta masz wszystkie cechy jakie my kochamy w kobietach nie masz ani jednej wady – powiedział zerkając na mnie od czasu do czasu To przez moją pracę – powiedziałam – Ja i mój ojciec mieliśmy jedno marzenie założyć firmę jemu się nie udało. Ale mi tak Rozumiem a u mnie to chyba to że jestem miły dziewczyny lecą na wrednych kolesi – powiedział na co się zaśmiałam Tu się zgodzę – powiedziałam –To gdzie mnie porywasz ? Najpierw tu – powiedział parkując nad mostem Jeszcze tu nie byłam – powiedziałam wysiadając Niewiele osób wie o tym miejscu – powiedział siadając na krawędzi – Gdy przyjechałem do Nowego Yourku z Berk nie mogłem się odnaleźć i jakimś cudem znalazłem to miejsce. Przychodzę tu gdy mam jakiś problem Ja nie mam takie miejsca – powiedziałam siedząc koło niego – Zawsze uciekałam do swojego apartamentu i przeczekiwałam wszystko. Wtedy człowiek czuje się Bez rady zagubiony niepożyteczny – powiedział rzucając kamień – Powiedzmy że miałem trudne dzieciństwo. Matki nie było przy mnie wychowywał mnie ojciec. Dopiero gdy poszedłem na studia wróciłam z misji w Afryce Była sanitariuszką ?- spytałam Nie. Badała zagrożone gatunki zwierząt i oswajała je – powiedział- Ale i tak to było do wytrzymania. W szkole było gorzej byłem pomiatany taki chudy szkielet ze mnie był Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w wieku 15 lat – powiedziałam na co on się położył na betonie Oj nawet nie próbuj – powiedział śmiejąc się Współczuje ci – powiedziałam kładąc się na nim Ale nie ma czego przez to uczyłem się więcej i mam firmę a tak to skończył bym jak oni żule dziecioroby – powiedział głaszcząc mnie po głowie – A ty? Ja Straciłam ojca w wieku dziewięciu lat – powiedziałam – Zamknęłam się w sobie byłam tą osobą co pomiatała innymi. Dopiero w gimnazjum gdy wrobili mnie w palenie zmądrzałam złapałam dobre towarzystwo i wyszłam na prostą Cudowna historia – powiedział – Mógłbym jej słuchać godzinami Wiem – odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się z nim Oparłam się na jego torsie. A on położył rękę na mojej tali. Zadrżałam Zimno ci ?- spytał Troszeczkę – skłamałam Chodzi niedaleko jest świetna knajpa – powiedział wstając i podając mi rękę Rzeczywiście dosłownie za zakrętem stał duży dość miły budynek a ze środka unosił się zapach kawy i ciast Pachnie cudownie – powiedziałam stojąc przed drzwiami Wiem – odpowiedział otwierając mi drzwi O kogo moje oczy widza Lord Czkawka – powiedział dość tęgi piekarz Witaj Rory – powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do lady- To co zawsze Oczywiście – powiedział gdy podeszłam – Cóż to za piękna kuzynka Nie kuzynka Dziewczyn – powiedział Czkawka No nie wierze – krzyknął skacząc – Nasz Czkawka ma dziewczynę. To tak jakbyś mi powiedział ze Smark się żeni Bo się żeni – powiedziałam Na litość boską powiedz jeszcze że Leonardo dostał Oskara – powiedział zdumiony No to, to był by cud – powiedziałam śmiejąc się Cudna z was para – powiedział gdy usiedliśmy do stolika Przychodzi tu z kuzynkami ?- spytałam Nie – powiedział – Tylko on wątpił ze znajdę sobie Loszkę Bo nie znalazłeś – powiedziałam śmiejąc się Nagle podszedł do nas piekarz z dwoma szejkami i pączkami. Dziękujemy – powiedziałam I to jeszcze dobrze wychowana – powiedział oddalając się Rory ile płacimy ?- spytał Czkawka gdy Rory opierał się o blat i patrzył z rozmarzeniem na nas To na koszt firmy – powiedział wracając do kuchni Czyli spontaniczny wypad można uznać za udany – powiedziałam Dokładnie – powiedział Czkawka dopijając szejka już bez słomki Czkawka masz wąsy – powiedziałam śmiejąc się I właśnie dlatego jestem milordem – powiedział z dumom Wracajmy już – powiedziałam wstając i zakładając kurtkę Boisz się że Merida ci mieszkanie zniszczy ?- spytał otwierając drzwi Nie . Tylko Wichura nie jest nauczona że nie ma mnie w domu wieczorem – powiedziałam zasmucona No już – powiedział obejmując mnie – To tak jak mój urwis Też masz psa ?- spytałam No jasne ma na imię Szczerbatek – powiedział Żarty sobie robisz ?- spytałam widząc auto Naprawdę ma tak na imię – powiedział biorąc kamień – Kto rzuci dalej ? Głupio się pytasz – powiedziałam biorąc kamień i rzucając Graliśmy tak aż mi nie zrobiło się naprawdę zimno. Czkawka instynktownie zdjął marynarkę i założył ją na moje ramiona. Ja spojrzałam na niego a on chwycił za mój policzek i pocałował. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie w tym samy momencie. Wsiedliśmy do auta oszołomieni tym co się stało. Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie przez całą drogę. Tylko gdy wysiadałam Nie zapomniałaś o czym ?- spytał otwierając okno A tak – powiedziałam zdejmując marynarkę Nie – powiedział machając przecząco głową – O kwiatach Podał mi je a marynarkę kazał mi wziąć na dowód naszej randki. Wchodząc do apartamentu zobaczyłem dobrze już drzemiącą Meridę a na niej moją suczkę. Przykryłam je kocem a kwiaty wsadziłam do wazonu. Usnęłam dość szybko. Ale raną wszystko do mnie wróciło szczególnie po telefonie Czkawki Hej Astrid – powiedział gdy tylko odebrałam Hej Czkawka – powiedziałam wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do okna Przepraszam za to co się stało wczoraj – powiedział – Możemy o tym zapomnieć Jasne nie ma sprawy nic się nie stało – powiedziałam na co pociekła mi łza Wszystko okej ?- spytał Tak jasne to tylko pocałunek – powiedziałam zbierając pozostałości po wczorajszych przygotowaniach To nasza umowa ?- spytał Nadal aktualna – powiedziałam nasypując karmę dla psa do miski No to fajnie – powiedział – To do zobaczenia Do zobaczenia – powiedziałam rozłączając się Ku*wa – krzyknęłam rzucając telefon Już wstaje nie spałam nie spałam – krzyknęłam Merida wbiegając z lampą do kuchni Serio lampą mnie chciała bronić – powiedziałam podnosząc telefon Pierwsze co miałam pod ręką – powiedziała odstawiając – To jak tam było wczoraj Tak jak zawsze – powiedziałam wskazując na kwiaty Ale coś zła jesteś – powiedziała gdy nalewałam kawę Nie wydaje ci się – powiedziałam podając jej kawę Spokojnie wszystko jest okej – powiedziałam pijąc kawę (…) Jako że jestem druhną honorową panny młodej pragnę wszystkich przywitać na wieczorze zapoznawczym – powiedziałam stojąc w błękitnej sukience z czarnym paskiem – Więc nadszedł ten czas kiedy to ja mam upokorzyć tych dwoje Gdy to powiedziałam wszyscy się zaśmiali. Odkąd pamiętam Sączysmark był arogancki niekulturalny i agresywny. – powiedział Czkawka – Ale kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Meridą to tak się zmienił że nie poznaje go czasem Dzięki bracie – powiedział Sączysmark A za to Merida była uparta zadziorna i też agresywna. A odkąd jest ze Smarkiem doszło do tego nadpobudliwości i brak czasu – powiedziałam – Ale i tak cieszę się bo jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam żeby dwoje ludzi się tak uzupełniali pomimo wielu naprawdę wielu wad. Wznieśmy toast za nich Na moje słowa każdy wstał i krzyknął zdrowie. Potem trwał obiad. No Astrid który z tych przystojnych panów jest twoim chłopakiem ?- spytała się mnie babcia Meridy Oj niech pani nie przesadza – powiedziałam zerkając na barek Stała tam grupa nieziemskich kolesi. Gapiła się na mnie dość natarczywie. Wiecie jedna braw w górze druga w dole i usta do przodu to tego lekko pochyleni i z drinkami. Stał tam też Czkawka dlatego ta grupa była taka nieziemska. Jaka pani – wrzasnęła – Jesteś dla mnie jak druga wnuczka której nie mam Przepraszam zapomniałam – powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę No w twoim wieku mieć zaniki pamięci – powiedziała – A może ty się zakochałaś Co też babcia opowiada – powiedziałam Oczywiście babciu że nasza zadziorna Astrid się zakochała w ty o – powiedziała Merida wyłaniając się znikąd i pokazując głową na Czkawkę Przystojny młodzieniec – powiedziała Błagam przestańcie wstyd tylko robicie – powiedziałam Sobie czy tobie przed tym tam ?- spytała babcia Dobra Czaje aluzje mam iść do niego – powiedziałam zakładając ręce na pierś No a co ty myślisz kuzynka Helga pożera go wzrokiem – powiedziała Merida wskazując na wysoką szatynkę Odwróciłam się dość pewnie i poszłam w kierunku mężczyzn. Ci widząc mnie zaczęli poprawiać muszki i krawaty tylko jeden stał i miał gdzieś jak leży jego muszka. Witam panowie – powiedziałam Witamy – powiedział jeden z nich Witaj kotku myślałem ze już nigdy nie przyjdziesz do mnie – powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do mnie Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego że kuzynka Helga pożera cie wzrokiem – powiedziałam widząc miny pozostałych Nadal się na mnie gniewasz ?- spytał No cóż wnioskując po moim zachowaniu wobec ciebie to tak – powiedziałam Oj proszę wybacz mi nie mogę wytrzymać bez ciebie – wymruczał mi to do ucha Ja zarumieniłam się i czułam jak uginają się po de mną nogi. Panowie wybaczą zabieram te damę- powiedział Czkawka gdy odchodziliśmy Przeszliśmy przez zazdrosne spojrzenia kuzynek Meridy prosto do altany z drugiej strony domu. Tam usiedliśmy wygodnie. Ja położyłam nogi na jego kolanach a on zdjął swoją jak zwykle świetnie skrojoną marynarkę. Nieźle udajesz obrażoną i zazdrosną dziewczynę – powiedział po chwili A ty natarczywego i aroganckiego chłopaka – powiedziałam z ironicznie słodką miną – Nie pomyślałam nawet że taki jesteś Widzisz – powiedział przysuwając się bliżej mnie– Nawet chłopaki zaczęli doradzać mi kolację przed waszym wieczorem panieńskim Oj daruj sobie – powiedziałam – Mam powoli tego po wyżej uszu Może wolała bym być z tobą naprawdę dlatego tak mnie to wkurza. Chociaż nigdy nie jestem pewna swoich uczuć Ostatni raz – powiedział No dobra przyjedź jutro o dwudziestej – powiedziałam udając znudzoną Oczywiście – powiedział na co postawiłam swoje nogi na ziemi – Idziemy ? No a jak myślisz ?- spytałam Chcesz znowu zobaczyć tych kolesi ?- spytał z wyrzutem A co ?- spytałam zatrzymując się – Zazdrosny jesteś A nie mogę ?- spytał Wiesz nie będę z tobą o tym gadać – powiedziałam odwracając się i idąc szybko Wiem co o tobie gadali – powiedział „Niezła z niej dupa „ Ciekawe jak lubi „ Ale bym ją brał jak reksio kość „ – powiedziałam – Też wiem każdy jest taki sam Tylko nie ty. Ale ty jesteś ślepy na wszystko (…) Nie mam ochoty – powiedziałam do słuchawki No idź może chce ci się oświadczyć – powiedziała Merida Znamy się trzy miesiące Merida to nie film – powiedziałam wstając Ale – powiedziała Żadnych ale na pewno chce zerwać albo powiedzieć że wyjeżdża gdzieś i chce to ukryć pod romantyczną kolacją w jakiejś drogiej restauracji – powiedziałam – Żeby nie mogła się na niego wkurzyć tylko opłakiwać w domu i żreć lody i oglądać Prrety Woman Ty pieprzo*a realistko – powiedziała Merida – Puść wodze fantazji Tak i wyobraź sobie że zabiera cię do swojego domu i przywiązuje do łóżka – powiedziałam na co przegryzłam wargę Idziesz w dobrym kierunku – powiedziała Merida – I do tego kąpiel z różami I Szampan – powiedziałam z rozmarzeniem I Potem długi namiętny sex – powiedziała Marzenia – powiedziałam uzyskując świadomość – Dobra kończę pod jechał Jak coś to dzwoń – powiedziała na koniec Podeszłam do lustra i zobaczyłam siebie w czarnej długiej sukni z perłami i białą torbą oraz kręconymi włosami. Wyglądałam jak z jakiegoś magazynu. Podeszłam do niego wolnym krokiem. Widząc jego minę przypomniał mi się nasze spontaniczne pocałunki a to sami a to przy znajomych. No tak po tym pierwszym pocałunki zdarzyło się jeszcze parę. Tak dokładnie to 23. Gdyby nie to że za dwa dni mamy być na ślubie to bym cie porwał do Vegas na tydzień – powiedział podając mi kwiaty Nieźle udajesz – szepnęłam mu do ucha – Ale nie tak jak ja Nie mam tego talentu – szepnął na co przeszły mnie ciarki – Kwiaty dla pięknej pani Ty razem dla mnie ale zaszczyt – powiedziałam wsiadając Przejechaliśmy parć przecznic i zaparkowaliśmy pod najbardziej znaną restauracją w mieście. Wchodząc do niej czułam obawy że nie będzie to taka kolacja jaką opisałam Meridzie ale to taka jaka ona wymyśliła. O Pan Czkawka – powiedział mężczyzna sprawdzający rezerwacje – Nasz mistrz kuchni wspomniał ze wybiera się pan do nas ze swoją narzeczoną Jeszcze nie Fredy – powiedział z uśmiechem – ten co zwykle Gdy zasiedliśmy do stolika przy ścianie w cieniu i zamówiliśmy danie coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Po co ta szopka ?- spytałam Dlatego że niektórzy w tym mieście myślą że jestem gejem a ty lesbijką i dlatego że nasi znajomi nie dają nam żyć – powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem To, to i ja wiem – powiedziałam – Ale pytam się dlaczego O nasi najlepsi goście – usłyszałam znajomy męski głos Rory ty tu pracujesz ?- spytałam No tak Czkawka ci nie mówił ta mała knajpa to dla zaspokojenia wolnego czasu jakim dysponuje w nadmiarze jako szef tego lokalu – powiedział z dumom Naprawdę – powiedziałam patrząc na Czkawkę Ależ oczywiście to takie jego podwójne życie – powiedział Czkawka Państwa zamówienie – powiedział kelner Wygląda smakowicie – powiedziałam W końcu sam je ugotowałem dla was – powiedział Rory – No zajadajcie gołąbeczki Po tym jak zjedliśmy nasze dania trwałą długa rozmowa. Taka jak dawniej bez zahamowań. I sądziłaś ze się zakochamy – powiedział Czkawka ze śmiechem No tak jednak można z kimś stworzyć fikcyjny związek – powiedziałam z nerwicznym śmiechem – Wiesz może już wrócimy Nie zaczekaj chciałem ci powiedzieć że wyjeżdżam – powiedział Ale ja to wiem – powiedziałam zdumiona Ale nie powiedziałem ci na ile – powiedział z lekkim śmiechem Po co mi ta informacja ?- spytałam podenerwowana chwytając kieliszek szampana Gdyż najprawdopodobniej na stałe tam zostanę – powiedział – I chyba tam znajdę sobie żonę więc czuj się zaproszona Gdy się śmiał ja spojrzałam na niego gniewnie. Wierz może lepiej mnie odwieź – powiedziałam Ale coś nie tak zrobiłem ?- spytał Nie ty nic – powiedziałam szybko wstając – Przecież jesteś taki perfekcyjny Wybiegłam w tej restauracji. Po chwili zobaczyłam za sobą Czkawkę. Astrid co ja zrobiłem ?- spytał Nic i w tym jest problem – powiedziałam popychając go a sama pobiegłam Zaczekaj powiedz mi o co chodzi – krzyknął O to że się zakochałam w idiocie – powiedziałam – I jesteś nim ty. Zrywam tę chorą umowę nie umiem grać już dłużej. Znajdź sobie inną udawaną dziewczynę bo ja już dłużej nie mogę udawać sama przed sobą że cię nie kocham Gdy to wykrzyczałam położyłam rękę na ustach i zapłakałam. Zaczęłam biec. Gdy wbiegłam do apartamentu rzuciłam się na kanapę i płakałam. Gdy wstał ranek zorientowała się że usnęłam gdzieś między krzykami jaka ze mnie idiotka ,a płaczem. Hej mała – powiedziałam głaskając psa Zerknęłam na sekretarkę zobaczyłam tam trzy wiadomości wszystkie od Meridy. Hej mała jeśli nie napisałaś to znaczy że macie swoje 50 twarzy Greya – usłyszałam jej podekscytowany głos Ej tylko masz mi opisać wszystko dokładnie – usłyszałam drugą wiadomość Astrid – usłyszałam trzecią – Zapomnij o tamtych wiadomościach już wiem wszystko tak mi przykro. Nie wiedziałam ze niego taki idiota Cały dzień zmarnowałam na oglądaniu jakiś tanich komedii romantycznych i jedzeniu czekolady lodów i wszystkiego co było pod ręką. Dopiero wieczorem przypomniałam sobie ze jutro jest wieczór panieński i że musze zapomnieć o nim trudno. Następnego dnia rano wstałam z dobry humorem do czasu gdy ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Hej mała – usłyszałam za sobą głos Meridy Obróciłam się i stała tam cała w nerwach trzymająca moją suczkę. Wzięłam od niej Wichure a ta pobiegła Nie denerwuj się tak weselem – powiedziałam łapiąc ją za ręce i patrząc w jej oczy To trudniejsze niż ci się wydaje – powiedziała siadając na kanapie Pociesz się faktem iż te babcie nie będą plotkować o tobie ale o mnie – powiedziała siadając koło niej O nie o moje przyjaciółce – powiedziałam tuląc mnie – Tak mi przykro Smark mi powiedział że rzuciłaś Czkawkę ale dlaczego ? Kiedyś ci powiem – odpowiedziałam wstając – Chodzi pozwolę ci mnie umalować do tego klubu i ubrać Zjęło to chwilę zanim zrozumiałą że pozwoliłam jej zmienić mnie całkowicie. To całe ubieranie trwało paręnaście godzin. Ale dokładnie o dwudziestej byłyśmy w klubie. Tam czekały na nas jej kuzynki i Elsa oraz Roszpunka. Gdy zobaczyły mnie w obcisłej czerwonej koronkowej sukience z czarnymi butami doznały szoku. A gdy Meridę w zielonej sukience również obcisłej co moja prawie zemdlały. Po odpakowaniu prezentów przez Meridę weszłam na scenę. No Merida wiem ze mnie zabijesz za mój prezent i Elsy oraz Roszpunki ale chyba będzie warto.- powiedziałam zeskakując na co na scenie pojawił się przystojny mężczyzna w garniturze Wszystkie aż zapiszczały a Roszpunka nagrywała. Merida niepostrzeżenie założyłam mi koronę „przyszła żona „ więc striptizer wziął mnie na scenie. Błagam nie każcie mi mówić co robił. No dobra powiem. Więc swoimi sprytnymi ruchami sprawił ze każda dziewczyna piszczała. Nie powiem ciało miał super tylko ze gdy w końcu wjechał między moje kolana i spojrzał na mnie zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Nie wiem czy przegięłam z alkoholem czy naprawdę się zakochałam z Czkawce jak mówiłam że zobaczyłam jego twarz zamiast strptizera. Gdy kończył swój występ oddałam koronę Meridzie na co się zdziwił i porwał ją. Ja w tym czasie upijałam się a raczej próbowałam. Hej Astrid – powiedział Helga O hej – powiedziałam Wiem że ty i Czkawka zerwaliście współczuje – powiedziała – I wiem że mogę cię zranić i sama ciężko o to pytam ale nie dała byś mi do niego numeru Słysząc to zamarłam. Ona chce mojego Czkawkę jej niedoczekanie Jasne – powiedziałam wyjmując komórkę – 768453 zapomnij o nim szmato Odeszła zostawiając ją ze zdziwioną miną. Pożegnałam się z Meridą i zamówiłam taksówkę. Po wróceniu do domu wyjęłam tylko moje sukienki druhny z szafy świeżo upadnę i zapakowane oraz buty. Potem położyłam się na łóżku. Obudziłam się tylko o czwartej i upewniłam się że Merida wróciłam do domu. Wstając rano nie odczułam skutków wczorajszej imprezy. Zapomniałam chyba dodać prawda że jestem w Berk. Wyjechałam wieczorem tego feralnego dnia oglądania komedii. Po długiej kąpieli i szykowaniu zajechałam o dziewiątej do domu Meridy. Tam wszyscy się chrząkali ale widząc mnie u progu poczuli ulgę. Na sam początek kazałam trójce braci Meridy uszykować sztuczne ognie i ryż . Potem jej rodzicom nie wchodzić na górę i pilnować trójki osiemnastoletnich chłopców. Na koniec została mi tylko Merida. Weszłam do jej pokoju z przed lat i przypomniały mi się zabawy w ślub albo rodzinę. Zawsze to ja byłam mężem. Astrid ?- spytała Merida wychodząc w ręczniku – Wszystko okej – powiedziała ocierając łzy – Fryzjerka będzie zaraz I po chwili zjawiła się Roszpunka. Jeśli komuś bym miała oddać Meridę to tylko jej. Po godzinie jej włosy były gotowe. Potem ubrałyśmy ją i przygotowały. Za godzinę miał być ślub. Córciu – powiedziała mama Meridy gdy weszła – Pięknie wyglądasz Coś niebieskiego i pożyczonego – powiedział jej ojciec podając jej pudełko Była tam bransoletka z niebieskim ptakiem. No już nie płaczcie – powiedziałam gdy Merida przytulała swoich rodziców Ej młodzi – powiedziała Merida widząc swoich braci Co starsza ?- spytali Będę tęsknić – powiedziała No już chodźcie – powiedziała Roszpunka z dołu gdy zajechała limuzyna Wsiadłyśmy do niej i zajechałyśmy przed sale weselną. Przeszłyśmy do namiotu dla panny młodej tam trały ostatnie przygotowanie Dziewczyny jazda za nim Meridzie ucieknie mąż – powiedział Aureora Po jej zdaniu my wyszłyśmy z bukietem. Każda z nas poszła z drużbą Smarka. Czyli Elsa ze swoim narzeczonym Jackiem Roszpunka ze swoim Flinem. A ja z Czkawką. Zerkał na mnie a ja szłam dumnie do ołtarza. Ustawiłyśmy się i namiot odsłonił się pojawiła się w nim Merida z ojcem. Ceremonia była piękna. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą – powiedział ksiądz No w końcu – powiedział Smark na co się zaśmialiśmy Po ich pocałunku goście przeszli na salę. Uczyniliśmy to. Potem no wiecie tradycje związane z chlebem wódką no i pierwszy taniec. Jak nakazywała tradycja w rodzinie Smarka druhny i drużby mają przyłączyć się do tego tańca w celu wsparcia i nie wyjścia na debili. Nie spojrzałam na Czkawkę choćbym na chwilę nawet gdy siedzieliśmy obok siebie lekceważyłam go. No dobra wesele trwało a ja siedziałam nie tańczyłam tak samo jak i on. Ale gdy był moment ośmieszenia Meridy i Smarka musieliśmy stanąć ramie w ramię. Nadszedł moment na który czekałam całe życie – powiedziałam mówiąc przez mikrofon Ja też to taka najlepsza część wesele twoich znajomych – powiedział Czkawka – Upokorzenie ich i uświadomieniu ich partnerom za kogo wyszli No to Merida – powiedziałam puszczając zdjęcia – Od zawsze marzyła o ślubie , Nigdy nie poddawała się i mierzyła wysoko , Miała paru naprawdę paru partnerów , No ale co najważniejsze teraz ma męża . I tu uwaga to Smark jak ją zranisz masz u mnie przesrane A teraz Smark – powiedział Czkawka puszczając zdjęcia – Zawsze leciał na dziewczyny podrywał ile wlezie , ale drodzy państwo gdy poznał Meridę odmówił dziesięciu modelką i zmienił się dla niej Więc zdrowie nowego małżeństwa – krzyknęłam i odeszłam szybko Nie będę was zanudzać moim uciekaniem przed Czkawką ale przejdę do ciekawej części. Czyli rzutem welona. Stanęłam z przodu żeby go nie złapać. Gdy już miała rzucać zatrzymała się i podeszła do mnie i poddała mi go. Niech ci służy – powiedziała Merida i założyła go na mnie Odeszła. Wszyscy się spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie. Gdy już miałam odchodzić zobaczyłam że w moją stronę zmierza Czkawka niosący coś w pudełku. Astrid wtedy gdy krzyknęłaś że zakochałaś się w idiocie – zaczął – Miałaś racje jestem idiota i ślepcem że nie widziałem że i ty mnie pokochałaś Co ty wyrabiasz ?- spytałam gdy klękał Naprawiam to co zepsułem – powiedział otwierając pudełko – Kocham cię Astrid Hofferson proszę wyjdź za mnie a już nigdy nie będziesz przy mnie udawać i ukrywać swoich uczuć Zgadzam się – powiedziałam ze złami On szybko nałożył na mój palec pierścionek i pocałował mnie na co bracia Meridy puścili sztuczne ognie i balony. Wszyscy wiwatowali. I tak skończyła się historia zapracowanej złości nicy która po zostaniu druhną poznała miłość swojego życia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone